Finding Chocolate
by Flow16
Summary: Wild forgets its Valentines day but remebers when he hears the dayclass girls talking about it. He wants to get chocolate for Aido. will he beable to get the chocolate on time?


AIDO and WILD

Fan Fiction

Chocolate

"Damit I was just about to fall asleep" Wild mumbled to himself pulling the covers up close to his face. He could hear all the day class girls making a fuss about something outside.

"What is it?" Aido asks coming over to Wilds' bed. They share a room. He flipped the covers up and crawled in beside Wild. Aido rested his chin on Wild's shoulder, pressing his chest to Wild's back. Aido's arms went around Wild's waist and his fingers ran over Wild's muscular chest. Aido sensed shivers go down Wild's back. Wild was getting turned on.

"It's the stupid day class girls they won't shut up, it's driving me insane" Wild could hear them fussing over chocolates, boxes bows and ribbons. But why? All that stuff was pointless.

"Then let me distract you" Aido breathed in Wild's ear. Aido began to slowly kiss Wild's neck, he moved his hands from Wild's waist to his inside thighs caressing them slowly, moving his hands slightly further up with each movement. Wilds kisses were lasting longer and longer with each second. Wild turned around in Aido's arms facing him. The day class and their noise were fading fast. Wild wrapped his arms around Aido's neck. Maybe I should let Aido distract me more often Wild thought. Wild played with the short strands of hair on the nape of Aido's neck. Aido's fingers now ran up Wild's spine, there were so many things that Aido did to turn me on Wild thought as Aido kisses moved from his neck to his jaw line. As Wild let Aido kiss him, Wild could feel himself get hard, Wild pressed his body closer to Aido's, Aido would be able to feel his erection. But Wild had sensed something different in Aido today, he was more urgent and bold then he was on most days. Usually he was soft and slow but not today.

But that's when something struck Wild, Chocolate, boxes, ribbons and bows. Wild realized what day it was. Today at the Cross Academy it was St. Xoclots day (Valentine's Day). How could he be that stupid and forget. He had wanted to get Chocolate for Aido but he had been so busy with school that it just slipped his mind. Now what was he going to do? He didn't have any chocolate for Aido; Aido probably had chocolate for him somewhere. Did he have time to go and by chocolates?

At that moment Aido placed his lips on his. They felt so warm; Wild could almost hear all the blood pulsing through them. He could feel Aido's hand move closer to his erection, wild could feel it start to throb. Damit he thought. Why did Aido have to be so _dam_ good looking. And be a good kisser as well. But Wild like it when Aido kissed him, it sent him into a rush. Aido breathed warm air into him making him feel all light headed. Aido's hand went up father and touched his hard cock. Aido's hand started to stroke it, a rush of pleasure surged up Wilds spine. Wild wanted to let out a moan but couldn't because Aido's lips were still plastered to his. Wild knew what was coming next as Aido slowly slithered his tongue into his mouth. The French kiss, Aido's signature kissing move, it was what he was known for. And Wild didn't hold back, as his and Aido's tongue moved around each other.

Wild moved his body closer to Aido's deepening the kiss. Aido's hand now moved faster on his cock, Wild surpassed yet another moan. But any minute Wild was going to cum and he didn't know how much longer he could hold on before he did.

This was really getting hot and heavy but Wild didn't want it to go too far, touching and kissing were good enough for him. Aido had already taken everything that belonged to him anyway, like his first kiss, his heart, and his first "I love you". What else could he want or have? He had everything except one thing. One important that Wild could still call his own, His v-card (virginity). Aido somehow hadn't gotten his hands on that yet. And Wild was glad for that, he wasn't sure if he wanted to give that over to Aido, he wasn't sure if he wanted to give it to anyone yet. But if he really had to choose he would give it to Aido. Why because Aido was his everything.

Aido's slid from Wilds throbbing cock and slid down his back, his fingers pressed slightly on Wild's butt. Wild's tongue danced around Aido's lips. That's when it happened, Wild let out a mumbled moan, he had cumed.

Wild could tell that Aido wanted his v-card, but maybe he would just make Aido work for it. But thinking about losing his v-card to Aido made Wild think about how he didn't have any chocolate for Aido. This also brought on thoughts about last Valentine's Day when Aido gave him chocolate and took his first kiss. This year Wild thought I will have chocolate for Aido.

With that the kiss broke apart, all there was was the sound of Wild's and Aido's ragged breathing. Wilds forehead rested next to Aido's as they stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"Was…..that distraction…enough for you?" Aido smiled. His fangs gleamed in the dimness of the room. God he just looked so dam sexy. Wild closed his eyes.

"Yes ….that was a good distraction" Wild listened but could no longer hear any of the day class. Probably they all went to class. But now was the chance to get Aido chocolate. He didn't want to get a surprise attack from Aido with chocolate and not have any for him. He thought of something quick.

"Ummmmm Aido I need to get a drink you want one?" Wild lied hoping Aido bought it.

He did.

"All that kissing make you thirsty?" Aido laughed. He let go of Wild and flopped the covers over. All Wild could do was nod his head.

Wild got up and headed for the door, his pajama pants dragging on the rug. Aido looked at him from the bed. Right now Aido looked like the ultimate sex God and to tell you the truth he was.

"Wild" Aido called out as Wild took hold of the door knob " don't be gone to long I'll be waiting for you when you get back" he said closing his eyes.

Wild couldn't help but smile. He knew that Aido really did love him and that made him. But now he had a mission and that was to find chocolate for Aido on Valentines day.


End file.
